Spilling Hearts
by k.lightness
Summary: AU. Best friends who love each other. (wow, my summary writing skills are showing!)
1. Chapter 1

Please read my comment on the bottom, thanks!  
Enjoy!  
Characters belong to CLAMP.

* * *

- Li-san, I called you here to talk about your final work…- started his architecture professor.  
Syaoran looked at him a bit nervous.  
- Is there something wrong with it?  
The professor's mouth formed a thin line, his jaws were tense and his hands were gripping each other on the table. He then proceeded to take off his glasses and look at them as if they were somewhat interesting, and then looked back at his student.  
- It's just….it's not…- it seemed like he couldn't phrase it – It's just you're capable of so much more, Li. – he finally said, with a worried look.  
Syaoran's lips parted just to be closed right after. He swallowed dry and moistened his lips.  
He didn't know what to say. He really didn't.  
- I…I thought this was my best work. Or-or at least one of…- he tried to explain.  
- Well, from my point of view and from many of your teachers, it is not. This isn't you.  
The Li we know, would have made something that would have wowed us all. It would have been something creative, functional, great! And this is…mediocre.  
Syaoran swallowed dry again.  
- I honestly don't understand what happened. I don't know if you're on drugs or got fed up or…I don't know. But we like you, Li. You are one of our favourite students. You know, the ones we actually enjoy teaching. The ones who usually are promising, and actually listen to us and have talent. You have talent! Where is it gone to? What happened?  
Syaoran looked down. He didn't have an answer.  
- We decided to give you an opportunity. We don't want to fail you just because you made one bad work.  
He looked up to his teacher with a hint of hope.  
- You have a month, from today, to present us a whole new project.  
He felt his floor disappear from beneath his feet.  
- A-a month? One month? – he asked in shock – But we've spent half a year working on this!  
- I'm sorry son. And this is an exception. We don't do this. We simply don't. We just don't want to fail you.

-x-

The doorbell rang. And rang. And rang.  
He didn't want to open it. But it was her, so…  
- Syaoran…- she said with a sweet smile.  
- Hey… - he gave her a faint smile, sadness showing in his eyes.  
Seeing it, she hugged him right after he finished closing the door.  
He need that. It was great having her around. Or just having her.  
- What's wrong? – she asked in the same sweet voice, still hugging him.  
He didn't answer. He just felt like staying like that, breathing in her perfume, feeling her warmth.  
They stayed like that for what felt like a small eternity, until she broke the embrace to look him in the eyes, taking her hand to touch his face.  
- My final presentation; my final project…it was bad. – he said lowering his head.  
Sakura caressed his face.  
- They gave me one month to present them another one. I guess they really like me. – he released a sad and short laugh.  
Her hand dropped from his face only to lift it.  
- It's okay. I know you can do it.  
- No, no I can't. – he said stepping away from her, gesturing his hands – If in six months I made a bad job, how the hell am I going to make something good in one month?! It's just not possible Sakura!  
She stood still, just looking at him.  
- I understand how hard it must be to dedicate yourself to a project and have it failed, but this is not the time to doubt your abilities Syaoran…You know you're a talented guy. You now know your teachers like you…You just have to take a deep breath-  
- No Sakura, just…no. It doesn't work like that… Yes, I did work really hard on that project…  
They said it was mediocre! 6 freaking months! How the-  
He stopped mid sentence, taking his fist to his lips, just blowing in absolute frustration.  
She walked towards him and let her hand touch the back of his neck, fingers in his hair, making his skin crawl. His arm dropped, lips parted and his eyes closed for a few seconds.  
- You can.  
He inhaled deeply and sighed, giving her then a thankful look.  
She smiled, not saying a word, only kissing his cheek.

Sakura walked the way to Syaoran's office and stood at the door.  
The corners of the papers were still glued with tape to the walls. Those white walls were usually covered in drafts and plans. Now, there was none. Only tape. The papers were on the floor, ruffled, smashed, ripped.  
- Don't… - he appeared behind her, trying to stop her from seeing it.  
- You didn't have to do this…- she said, entering, grabbing some of the papers and straightening them, which Syaoran quickly tried to take from her hands.  
- Don't look at them! – he asked her quite desperate. As if he was embarrassed.  
- But I want to see it! I've always seen your works before Syaoran…I've always…  
-…gave me your opinion. I know. And that's exactly why I don't want you to see it…I don't want you to see something…bad…- there was a hint of pain in his voice, which Sakura noticed.  
- You have eaten all my terrible cakes. All my burned steaks. Pretty much all of my failures…you were there. Don't be like that…  
- Not this one…please…  
- Too late. – she said looking at the papers.  
He closed his eyes, running his left hand through his hair.  
Sakura observed every line. The plans were of a house. It was true what his teacher's had said, it wasn't as good as his previous works.  
She put the papers on his desk.  
- So…?  
- It's not baaad, like you said. It's not. It's nice. But it's not as good as you are capable of. You can do better. – she finished with a genuine smile.  
He stared at her for a few seconds.  
- You're definitely the only person who can tell me my work is crap and still give me hope.  
She smiled again and hugged him, leaning her head on his chest and inhaling his scent.  
Syaoran, moved his arms to hug her back, even if a bit unsure if he should do it.  
She clung more to him, hugging him really tight and he blushed lightly.  
He loved her. It was no secret to him. Or their friends. Just to her. He still hadn't found the courage to tell her.  
-Ok…You're crushing my ribs and I really need them. – he said.  
She immediately let go, blushing – Sorry.  
He simply smiled, petting her.  
There were small rain drops touching the windows.  
- Anyway…why have you come here?  
- No reason. I missed you. It'd been a few days since I last seen you, so I came over.  
- Thank you. – he felt a gratitude towards her he couldn't show, so two simple words would have to do.

* * *

Okay, thank you for reading.  
a) first time writing in english; it's not my native language. please warn me of any mistakes.  
b) i'm trying to stay true to their original personalities, but yes, it's hard.  
c) i honestly don't know where i'm going with this, but i can promise you it's not a sad story.  
d) please review?


	2. Chapter 2

Syaoran dropped the video game controller on the couch.  
- Do you want to stay for dinner?  
- Hmm…what are you making? Will I get food poisoning? – she joked.  
- Maybe. I think I still have a bottle of poison. If you want it, of course.  
She laughed.  
- Yes, I want to stay.  
There was a pause after that. They locked stares for a moment and there was something different about it.  
- Ok, heading to the kitchen. I could use some help, if you're willing…- he said getting up from the couch.  
- I'm not so sure about that…I'll probably ruin it.  
- Don't doubt yourself so much. You can do it. – he teased her, reaching his hand out to her.  
- Okay, but you'll regret it! – she warned, grabbing his hand and getting up.

-x-

-I told you…I'm sorry – she said, a mix between sad and embarrassed.  
- Sakura, it's fine…stop apologizing. I've eaten way worse before. I actually think you're getting better. – he said clearing the table and putting the dishes in the sink.  
- Really?  
- Yes. You just need to practice. And you don't need to be a Tomoyo. If you're not born to be a cook, that's perfectly fine, you're born for other great things.  
- Like what?  
- Like sports. Like being the best friend anyone could wish for. Like being a perfect daughter.  
Those things are way more important than being a good cook. – he said while doing the dishes.  
Sakura blushed, being a bit surprised with what he was saying.  
There was silence for a while, only the water running in the sink and the rain could be heard.  
Syaoran finished the dishes, wiped his hands on the towel and leaned on the counter.  
- Are you still thinking about dinner?  
She shook her head.  
- I was thinking that it's raining pretty heavily outside...  
He just looked at her.  
- I was wondering if I could crash in tonight…  
- Sure. You can have my room, I'll be spending the night in my office anyway, brainstorming…  
I don't think I'll be leaving this house anytime soon. – he laughed unwillingly.  
She smiled.  
- Now, go to bed. It's getting late…  
- Okay…  
She got up, approached him and hugged him, kissing him near his ear.  
- G'night…  
He watched her leave, sucking his own lip while leaning on the counter; his hands gripping the marble top as if his own balance depended on it.  
They knew each other since they were ten. At first, they didn't get along much, he was way too detached and unfriendly. She was the opposite. But things started to change, somehow they became friends and that friendship grew stronger as time passed.  
Sakura is the type of person who is always surrounded by smiles, laughter and warmth.  
She couldn't count her friends with her fingers, there are too many of them. She's loved by all.  
Syaoran has friends, but he's not as social as she is. He's much more aloof.  
He had had one or two flings, nothing that lasted more than 2 weeks. Mainly because they practically threw themselves at him and forced the situation, but he didn't have the patience for them. Or any interest. He only had one interest the whole time.  
Sakura, on the other hand, had had tons of guys asking her out and he could remember her going out with one of them just once, and that was it. There were actually rumours about her liking girls. She never knew about those, though.  
Now at twenty-two, he still couldn't bring himself to tell her how much he liked her.  
She probably saw him as a brother kind of friend, and if he told her, it'd just make her go away.  
Things would be different and he wouldn't stand that.  
He walked to his office and sighed at the sight of all of his work being trashed.  
Cleaned everything, cleared the desk and put a brand new sheet of paper in front of him.  
- Syaoran? Can I borrow one of your shirts?  
Startled, he looked at the door and only saw her face, coming from one of the sides.  
- S-sure. You don't need to ask me, really. Anything you need, just help yourself. You should know that already.  
She just smiled in return and wished him a good night for the second time.  
He rested his face on his palms, maybe trying to disappear for a second, and then his fingers ran through his hair.  
- Fuck. I am so…- he tensed his eyebrows – No. I can do this.

-x-

The rain was pouring, some light thunder could be heard.  
The desk lamp on the desk flickered every once in a while, but he didn't care about that.  
There were already a few sketched papers, different concepts.  
From the corner of his eye he saw a burst of light coming from the window, followed by a loud thunder.  
Sakura stood up on the bed, breathing heavily. She had never liked thunderstorms.  
She looked around, swallowed dry and made her way to the office.  
- Syaoran?  
Startled again, he looked away from his work to the door and his eyes widened instantly.  
Sakura was wearing a grey long sleeve shirt that seemed to hang on her body a little. Her pale legs were completely naked.  
Syaoran blushed and his mouth got suddenly drier.  
She looked sleepy and vulnerable.  
- What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare or…? – he asked walking towards her.  
She shook her head and hugged him, making him blush more.  
- Thunder...  
Syaoran smiled lovingly and rested his hand on her head.  
- It's okay. It's just clouds hugging.  
She looked up, her nose almost touching his chin.  
- Are you making fun of me? – she asked innocently.  
- N-no! No. I'm just saying... – he explained, looking into her eyes.  
- Hm…That's cute, though. Clouds hugging. – she leaned her head on his chest again – Can you come to bed with me?  
Syaoran blinked twice before his cheeks got red.  
- What?  
- I don't want to be alone. Your room is scary. And if you don't come, I'll just sit here on the floor with you.  
He sighed. They had slept together before, but it had never been on purpose. They'd fall asleep on the couch or some other situation. Sharing a bed with her was different…  
Especially when she was half naked.  
They parted, Syaoran turned off the desk lamp – which was the only light on – and they went back to his bedroom. He got a shirt and some sweat pants and changed in the bathroom.  
Sakura was already in bed, waiting for him, closing her eyes every time a thunder came.  
He definitely wasn't comfortable doing that, but he laid down right beside her and covered himself.  
- Now you can sleep, right?  
She leaned on him, laid her head on his chest hugging him and put one of her legs over his.  
- Yes. Thank you Syaoran. – she said, eyes already closed.  
Syaoran wasn't expecting that.  
The weight of her head on his chest, her hand on his ribs, her relaxed breathing; it was comforting. It was terrible and great at the same time. How he wanted to touch her…  
It was torture.


	3. Chapter 3

He woke up it was almost dawn. The thunders were gone, but it was still raining.  
Sakura's head was now near his own, her breathing on his neck, her lips almost touching his skin. Her leg had moved only a bit, and her hand was lying near the waistband of his sweat pants.  
Syaoran almost panicked. Should he move? Should he move her?  
He tried to get out of under her, but she noticed. The hand moved up to his torso, her eyes opened a little and she raised her upper body.  
- Is it morning already? – she asked with a sleepy voice.  
- No no…it's still night. Go back to sleep. – he said trying to lay her again.  
She blinked a few times, rubbed her eyes and looked at him.  
- Something wrong? If it's still night, why are you awake?  
- I simply woke up…no reason at all. – he lied.  
She approached his face giving him a suspicious look, making him swallow dry.  
He leaned his back against the wooden bed board.  
- Why don't you go back to sleep? It's really early…it's… - he turned his head to see what time it was – It's 6:30…  
Sakura sit on his lap and had her face really close to his. What was she doing?  
- S-Sakura, what are you doing? – he asked, starting to get really anxious. She was putting him in a difficult situation. – Are you aware of what you're doing?  
She blinked, looked to herself and jumped out of his lap.  
- I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm still sleepy. I just noticed you're lying and…- embarrassed, she tried to explain.  
- It's fine and…Yes, I was lying…  
There was an awkward silence, while they both looked at each other.  
Sakura broke it.  
- …Why?  
- …It's nothing, really.– he answered, not looking at her.  
- W-was I strangling you? Or hurting you or…  
- No…  
- Then…what happened?  
- Sakura... You're half naked... I could feel your breath on my neck an-and your hand was almost on my pants. – he explained looking her in the eyes. – That's why I woke up.  
By the time he finished talking, she was the colour of a cherry.  
- I-I'm sorry…  
- That's okay. I know you didn't mean to… - he said getting out of bed.  
- Are you mad at me?  
- No, of course not! Don't be silly…go back to sleep…  
She jumped out of bed and stopped right in from of him.  
Syaoran stared, preparing himself to insist she'd go back to sleep.  
But he couldn't say anything.  
Her hands brought his face closer to her and he felt her lips touch his.  
At first, he couldn't quite understand what was happening.  
Sakura moved her lips, and unconsciously, he moved his too. His eyes closed, his hand grabbed her waist, all while she was tiptoeing.  
She broke the kiss and stared at him, like if she was waiting for something.  
He stared back, confused.  
- I meant this... And I meant what happened in bed…- she confessed, lowering her head.  
There was a small silence, broken by him.  
- …W-who told you?  
She suddenly looked up.  
- What? Who told me what?  
Syaoran was even more confused. She didn't know?  
- Syaoran?  
He sighed.  
- That I love you. – he finally said.  
It was like dropping a bomb, waiting for the floor to disappear from beneath his feet.  
Instead, he felt her lips again. This time more intense. Their tongues joined in the dance.  
She noticed his hands slowly sliding down her waist. His kiss getting eager.  
Sakura pushed him on the bed, breaking the kiss.  
He stared at her with passion. He couldn't believe what was happening.  
Years and years waiting for this…  
She climbed on top of him and the kissing resumed. Sometimes slow and tender, other times more passionate.  
Both would let slip some light moans while kissing, inevitably teasing each other more.  
The thought process was non-existent. Blank minds. Spilling hearts. With joy, with love. Bodies lusting for one another.  
Sakura practically took his shirt on her own, letting him only with sweat pants.  
- What happened to sleep? – he whispered between kissing.  
- Ran away. – she whispered back, while slowly sliding her hands down his torso.  
Suddenly, it was her on the mattress and him on top, kissing her neck.  
- Are you sure…? – he asked then, looking her in the eyes.  
- I am. – she answered kissing him in a sweet way.  
- I love you. – he said after a small exchange of stares. He saw a smile form on her lips.  
– I really do. You're the most…  
Sakura interrupted him with a kiss, playing with his tongue until he leaned his lower part of the body against hers to fit in between her legs, letting her feel his hardness. A low moan came from her throat.  
- Help me take my shirt off…  
- You mean, my shirt. – he teased, while taking it off of her.  
She wasn't wearing any bra, for his surprise. He kissed her again, passing his hand over her stomach up and grabbing her left breast with tenderness.  
He made a trail of kisses from her neck to her breast, kissing the darker center, making her run her fingers through his hair.  
- T-take off your pants….  
He let go of her breast to obey her, undressing his pants with eyes locked on hers.  
Sakura started to tremble and that didn't go unnoticed to him.  
- Hey…you're shaking. Are you okay? Do you want to stop? Because we can…- he asked worriedly, holding her face in his hands.  
- N-no, I'm okay. I want this Syaoran. I want you. – she said lovingly – It's just…I've been acting this way, forcing myself to be bold…and now it hit me. It's happening. And I'm nervous…  
Syaoran leaned his forehead on hers, smiling.  
- You're not alone in that…I'm nervous too. And it'll probably hit me later, I think I'm still dreaming…- he confessed while caressing her cheek. – You know we can stop this. I don't mind.  
In answer to that, he got pulled in for a kiss.  
They laid again, him on top of her as before.  
- Syaoran...- she called whispering.  
- Hm?  
- I love you…I hadn't said it yet. I'm saying it know. – she continued.- I can count at least 8 years.  
- Probably the same as mine – he added smiling.- Isn't it frustrating…? That we've lost so much time?  
- Kind of... But not all was lost. We have the most amazing friendship…  
Their eyes were closed, noses rubbing gently.  
- Why today? – he asked.  
- I couldn't take it anymore…It was suffocating me…Even worse seeing you so sad and I couldn't fully be there for you…  
He kissed her lightly on the lips. Then nibbled one of them, then the other. Soon the passionate kissing resumed. His right hand wandered south reaching unknown land.  
At first, soft rubbing over the fabric. Still, he could feel the dampness.  
His fingers grabbed the seam and pulled it off, leaving her completely naked.  
Sakura trembled again. He looked for approval from her.  
Her right hand travelled to his neck and caressed the back of his head. He kissed her tenderly.  
How was it even possible to love someone that much?  
Syaoran's hand got back to her opening, where it stayed for a while, causing Sakura to moan and arch her back. His mouth slightly open and an infatuated look in his eyes observing her.  
- Syaoran…enough…- she pleaded.  
- You want me to stop?  
- Not…really….I just want something else...  
He swallowed and took off his own underwear, blushing lightly and also making her blush.  
- You're sure? Really sure? – he asked.  
- Yes Syaoran…I'm sure. – she answered amused, almost laughing. He always had a way of putting her at ease, even without knowing so.  
He smiled and leaned on her, kissing her lightly on the lips and then more passionately.  
Positioning himself between her legs, his heart beating a thousand times per second.  
It was when both felt it sliding in, that they stopped kissing; their mouths slightly open in momentary shock. To him, she was warm and tight, as to be expected. To her, well, it was her first time feeling anything like it…  
Even though he was going pretty slow, he noticed a hint of discomfort in her face.  
- …Am I hurting you?  
- It's not really hurt…it's…a burning sensation…but I'm okay.  
- What do you want me to do? – he asked concerned.  
- Go on. – she answered kissing him.  
After a few seconds, she felt him going further. She inhaled.  
Their tongues playing lovingly, lips red from so much love.  
He was starting to move faster, as if he was losing his ability to restrain himself.  
The kiss broke. His breathing was getting uneven.  
- Is it gone…? – he whispered.  
- It's better…- she whispered back, and joined in the movements with him.  
The definition of members and torso and head and sex was gone. Everything was hot; everything was playing a part; everything was one and the same.  
His groans would make her shiver, and hers were pure fuel to him. Like throwing wood in the fire, but instead of smoke, there was steam coming off of their skin; their palms; their mouths. Instead of sparks, sweat drops. Instead of fire, love.  
- Syaoran…- she whispered between light moans.  
It was getting faster. She bit her lip looking at him.  
He hid his face in the curve of her neck. It wasn't only him. Her breathing was erratic, the moans were much more intense and the grip she had on him…  
Syaoran's rough breathing and groans so near her ear were driving her mad.  
Her fingertips just sinking in his back.  
And then, they forgot how to breathe.  
Lips once used for kissing, now just stood slightly open letting the sounds caged in their throats be free.  
They stood there for a while still, their lungs trying to survive. Rising chest to rising chest, pounding heart to pounding heart.  
What had just happened? A dream?  
Syaoran, still laying on top of her, eyes closed, breathing on her neck, took his left hand to her face, as if to try to understand if she was real. His fingers caressing her pink cheeks, his thumb feeling the softness of her lips and the harshness of her breathing.  
She took her right hand and landed it on top of his.  
He slid to her left side and found some strength to lift his upper body to face her, supporting himself in his right elbow and still caressing her face with his left hand.  
Their eyes met, but not a word was spoken. It wasn't necessary.  
There were happy and shy smiles on their faces, and that said it all.

* * *

OKAAAAY.

So, first of all, let's just say, this is my first ever written sex scene.  
Reviews would be most welcome, in all honesty.  
Thank you to all who have been following the story, I appreciate it a lot!  
On to writting the next chap.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura was taking a shower, while he made breakfast.  
They had a long day ahead of them. Syaoran had to continue his project, and Sakura had to go to the nursery, where she interned in the mornings. In the afternoons, she worked at a cat cafe.  
She came into the kitchen wrapped in big white towel, drying her hair with a smaller one.  
- What smells so good?  
Syaoran turned around just to blush at her sight.  
- I'm making pancakes...  
She approached him with pink cheeks, and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
- You make the best ones.  
He smiled. He couldn't believe it. Leaving the catastrophe of his project aside, everything was incredible right now.  
- What did you mean by "who told you"?  
Syaoran looked at her and she looked at him, innocently waiting for an answer.  
He sighed and turned his attention back to the frying pan.  
- Everyone knew…I mean, our friends. They knew I liked you more than as a friend…and I thought they had told you…  
- And what made you think that?  
- Because that was the first explanation that popped in my head for you to kiss me out of nowhere! – he explained, looking back and thinking it made sense.  
- No one told me anything…I never knew.. – she said, watching him lay two plates with pancakes on the table. - I took a shot in the dark, because I was done being by your side at 90%. I loved you and I wanted you and I just couldn't…hold it in anymore…  
He dropped the frying pan in the sink and looked at her.  
- I honestly thought you saw me more like…a brother figure. That's why I never dared…I couldn't bear the thought of losing you.  
She walked to him, put her arms around his waist and kissed him.  
- I already have one brother, and he's more than enough. You were my best friend. My very-good-looking-best friend. A best friend I dreamed of doing this, when I was sixteen…  
She said, lowering her voice and kissing his neck. He closed his eyes, lips slightly open and then it hit him again: reality.  
- No. – he said pushing her away carefully.- You have to go to work and I have to start my project as soon as…  
Sakura interrupted him with her lips. Her hands caressing his face, then his hair.  
He responded, and his hands grabbed her by the waist, laying her on the table, trapping her with his arms. The kissing stopped.  
They both had playful expressions in their faces, like if they were about to laugh.  
- God…- he said in a cursing kind of tone, as he let her go and stood straight.  
She left the table and walked to the door.  
- I'll be back in a minute. – she finished with a smile.

-x-

Syaoran didn't hear the house door closing, or her steps. He was too focused on his plans, and of course, the music didn't help. It should be around 7 p.m. It was dark outside, and the only light he had on, was the desk lamp. Bad habit.  
- Hey.  
He almost jumped in his chair and looked at the door.  
- Hey! You're back! I thought you were going home after work…If I knew, I'd have started making dinner… - he said getting up, but she gestured him to keep sit and she sat on his lap, putting an arm around his neck.  
- Ooh, these are the new ones! They are great! You got all this in less than 24 hours?! – she asked him, turning to look at him. He already was looking at her, and kissed her. Not passionately, not intensely, not lightly either. But he poured his heart in that kiss.  
She answered the kiss with the same feeling, feeling his hand on her face.  
- I…- he began, still enraptured – I'm still having a hard time believing in this…  
- It still hasn't hit you? – he shook his head – Do you need something to hit you? – she joked.  
He laughed and looked at her with the love in his eyes almost spilling.  
- No…But I need to thank you.  
- For what?  
- For stepping forward. For being bold and taking a risk…that's something I couldn't do…  
- Don't… Just don't. Also, we could eat Chinese for dinner – she said raising her arms in the air in happiness, almost falling if it weren't for his arm – and you can tell me all about these plans!  
She had the most adorable grin on her face.  
- Sounds good. You order. I'll eat whatever you choose.  
- Okay! – she said jumping from his lap, out of his office.

-x-

- Maybe you should go home…I can take you home. Your dad… - he said, drying his hands.  
- My dad knows. – she blushed.  
- Your dad…knows. Knows? Knows what exactly? – he asked trying to process what she'd said.  
- That we're dating, I told him at lunch and I quote him: "It was about time". He has always liked and trusted you, so…  
- As a friend! Not as someone who…who…  
- He likes you as a person. – she stated. - And…we are…dating, right? – she asked, a bit fearful.  
He stopped what he was doing to look at her.  
- Well…you did kiss me last night. – he began – And you did touch me inappropriately…which led to something you insisted on…so yes, in my eyes, we are dating.  
Her cheeks got warmer for each word he spoke.  
- Jokes aside, I believe that from the moment we said we loved each other, we weren't just friends anymore. – his eyes were as warm as her cheeks, and his voice was serious yet sweet.  
She hugged him, hiding her face in his chest, allowing herself to finally be shy.  
- What happened to the bold girl who took my shirt off in a second, last night? – he asked, amused.  
Her cheeks got even redder.  
- You know how you said it hadn't hit you yet? It hit me now…- she said, still not showing her face. – Can we pretend I was drunk last night? Please?  
- No. You were pretty sober, only a bit sleepy.  
- I was sleep walking then!  
- Sleep-kissing, sleep-undressing, slee-  
- Yes!  
He laughed and made her step away from his chest.  
- Would it make you feel better if I acted the same way you did?  
She looked at him a bit surprised.  
- What do you me-  
Her sentence was cut off by a little scream she let go when he suddenly lift her from the floor and pinned her to the table top.  
Her heart was racing. She wanted to say something but she couldn't find any words.  
He kissed her neck, while his hand wandered inside her shirt. Then, it was her lips.  
She could feel his heart beating fast too.  
Her hands travelled from his shoulders to his face.  
- What are you doing…? – she said in a soft voice, breaking the kiss.  
He answered first with his hands. Her eyes widened when she felt him unzipping her jeans and taking them off in one pull.  
- Doing what I wanted to do this morning. – he answered, taking her shirt off, leaving her only in underwear.  
- W-what if I don't want to? – she asked in the same soft voice.  
Syaoran immediately stopped and looked at her with less hungry eyes.  
- I'm...I'm sorry. I took it too far. – he apologized, running his fingers through his hair.  
- No, no no! You didn't! – she hurried to explain. – I was just…teasing you, I guess…  
He stood there staring at her, unsure of what to do. It was her who resumed the kissing, by sitting on the table.  
At first, he was a bit unyielding. But as the kissing evolved, she laid back again on the table and he gave in. His shirt fell on the floor, their breathing getting uneven; teeth rubbing lips.  
He battled a little bit with the clasp of her bra, making her laugh.  
- I think I might hate bras…- he said throwing it to the ground and landing his lips on her breast, while his hand proceeded to remove the only piece of underwear she was still wearing.  
A song came up, out of nowhere.  
- Oh! It's my phone! – said Sakura, jumping from the table, running towards it.  
Syaoran stood there, sucking in his lips in frustration.

* * *

Okay,  
First of all, thank you all for the reviews and follows. Mean a lot to me :)  
And, I still don't know where this is going, but I can assure you this won't go past 10 chapters.  
Til next chap.


	5. Chapter 5

There were twenty different types of meows, loud and low.  
Sakura walked around in sleepers, carrying food for them all, being followed like she was some god. She giggled and tried not to step on any paws or tails.  
- Welcome to Meow Meow Cafe! – she greeted cheerfully when the door bell jingled. – Syaoran!  
- Hey! – he gave her a generous smile; it was impossible not to smile seeing her among so many cats. Sakura and cats equalled happiness.  
He met her near a cat tower, where one young but sassy ragdoll kitten dared to crawl to his shoulder.  
Syaoran winced upon feeling his little claws, poking him like needles. The kitten meowed, trying to stay balanced.  
Sakura pet him and took him off of his shoulder, putting him on the floor.  
- What are you doing here? It's a bit far from your house…- she asked, her smile still as bright.  
- I needed to shop for some materials for the mockup, and since I was around here…  
She looked around to see if any clients or co-workers were looking at them, and kissed him.  
Syaoran answered more passionately but it didn't last long, since he had the very same kitten climbing his leg.  
Sakura laughed and took him in her arms, hearing his meows all the away.  
- He's new here.  
Syaoran pet him, observing just how happy she was.  
- He's cute.  
She kissed him again.  
- So…you're ready to start building the mockup?  
- Not really, but I have to. It's my fault anyway…  
- Hey…from what I've seen of it, it's great.  
He smiled. – Thanks, your opinion means a lot to me.  
- Hm…Would you prefer if I went home today, instead of going there? So you can be completely focused on it…?  
- No, no. We need time together…I miss you. – he said caressing her hand.  
- Are you sure?  
He leaned over, kissing her lips – Yes.

-x-

They were snuggling on the couch, Sakura with her knees up to her chest, watching a horror movie.  
She flinched, closing her eyes. That was enough for Syaoran to turn it off.  
- W-why did you do that?  
- Isn't it obvious? – he said with a kind tone, looking at her. – This is not your type of movie, Sakura.  
- Sorry…  
- For what?  
- For being unable to handle horror…  
He smiled and his hand reached for her face.  
- I think it's a good thing.  
Sakura changed position, sitting on her knees facing him.  
- Not much changed. I mean, since we began dating. Everything feels the same…  
- Except, now I can kiss you whenever I want instead of holding it in. – he finished, with a smirk.  
Sakura stood up on her knees, sit on his lap and kissed him, hands holding his face.  
He took his hand to her wrist, holding it gently, responding to her kiss eagerly.  
She traded his lips for his jaw, his neck…His breathing on her ear, his hands on her hips crawling up.  
- Sakura…  
She didn't mind him. She started to unbutton his shirt, one by one, kissing his lips lovingly.  
- Sakura. – he insisted. – There's something we need to talk.  
She finally stopped and stared at him.  
- We…we haven't been using anything. I'm talking about condoms and such. – he said serious.  
- Hm…right. But, I'm on the pill since I was eighteen…So…  
- Oh. Okay. I didn't...know that.  
- Well, you weren't supposed to know! It's a girl thing! – she giggled.  
He resumed the kissing, while she finished unbuttoning his shirt, taking it off.  
Sakura took off her sweater, stood up on the floor and let her skirt fall to the ground.  
- You are just…so gorgeous. – he said, biting his lip with lust in his eyes.  
She blushed, still not used to these kind of compliments.  
Syaoran grabbed her by the hips and slowly began kissing her stomach and going lower.  
His fingers started to pull the underwear down, until it joined the skirt on the ground.  
- I'll save you this trouble… - she said, taking her bra with a mocking smile on her lips.  
He stood up to face her trying not to laugh and unbuttoned his jeans, taking them off.  
With his hands around her waist, he pulled her closer to him.  
She slid her hands inside his underwear and slid them down his legs, kneeling in front of him.  
- What are you doing?  
She didn't answer, he only saw her blush. Her hand wrapped around his hard-on, getting a feeling of it for the first time. She moved up and down slowly, making him swallow hard.  
Her lips, then, joined in. His eyes widened; his mouth opened slightly.  
The feeling of her lips against his most sensitive skin, her wet tongue dancing and the warmth and wetness of that cave engulfing his whole hardness, piece by piece.  
He took his hands to cover his whole face; he refused to put them over her head, it felt like forcing her.  
- F-Fuuck… - he let it slip throw his lips.  
His hands went up to his hair, messing it even more and he looked at her. Her cheeks were very pink.  
- You don't have to…do this…- he finally said.  
She let it out of her mouth and looked at him.  
- You seem to like it… - she began. – I'm new to this so I'm sorry if-  
- No, no…I mean, yes…I do like it…and you're good at it…but…- he hid his face again.  
Her cheeks got redder and she resumed what she was doing.  
His heartbeat was faster, his whole body felt hot and what she was doing would barely let him think. His hands fell from his face and he opened his eyes.  
- Sakura…- his left hand caressed her cheek and gently moved her head back, so she would stop.  
He lifted her body, sit her on the couch and kneeled in front of her.  
His hand separated her legs and reached for her center.  
She closed her eyes in shame; her cheeks burning as was her center when his fingers touched it.  
He would never get used to how she got so soaking wet.  
She felt him play with the sensitive part of her body while leaning in for a short kiss, then kissing her neck, her chest, her stomach, her belly, the mount of venus…suddenly, she was opening her mouth in surprise.  
His lips and tongue were swimming in her wetness.  
- What are you doing? Don't do that! – she ordered, trying to make him stop with her hands.  
He didn't move an inch, continuing like she hadn't said a word, his hands pressing on the exterior side of her thighs.  
She swallowed hard and gave in; it felt good, even though it was embarrassing.  
- I'm hoping I'm as good in this as you were to me…- he said, cleaning his lips with his hand.  
She lift her upper body from the couch, redder than a strawberry.  
- Why did you do that…? – she asked in a shy tone.  
- Because I wanted to; making you feel good makes me happy. – he said, kissing her cheek.  
- You smell funny.  
- You don't say…- he answered with a smirk, sitting on the couch and reclining. His eyes inviting her.  
One knee on each side of his body and she was over him, hands on his chest, lowering her hips to meet his. Holding his hardness, they felt it sliding in.  
A groan kept his throat warm as she moved her hips, slow and torturous. He made sure the pace got faster, by moving his hips against hers while pulling her to him, her lips against his in desperate need.  
Syaoran hid his face on her neck, his breathing hitting her almost as hard as his hips.  
Her hands on his nape, while she tried to breathe, letting low moans escape.  
She felt his tongue, his lips and his teeth touch her skin; at first a gentle touch, but growing into a bite as he went even faster.  
He could hear her moaning so close to his ear it was driving him crazy.  
Suddenly, her muscles tightened; his pace stopped and only a few last thrusts were given.  
She relaxed in his arms, head on his left shoulder; his leaning back on the couch, both gasping for air.  
- Sometimes… – he began.- …It feels weird to me…because it just looks like I'm fucking my best friend…which is definitely hot, but weird. – he confessed out of the blue.  
- Still not used to dating me?  
- It's hard…wanting to kiss you, and if I'm being honest, to fuck you since I was sixteen but you were my best friend and I shouldn't think of you that way, and now… doing it. It's just a lot to take in…Kissing you, telling you I love you whenever I want without fearing you will run away…  
She lifted her head to face him, her eyes meeting his.  
- You wanted to touch me since you were sixteen? – she asked amused.  
- That's all you retained from what I just said? – he laughed.  
- No…but it's nice to know that you wanted me. I wanted you too. It hurt me when I saw you with other girls…  
He held her face in his hands, his thumbs caressing her pink cheeks.  
- I only cared about you the whole time. They were so pushy, I just gave in…You know it never lasted more than a couple of weeks.  
- I know, but it still hurt. Because they were kissed and touched by you, and I wasn't. I used to think that you'd never look at me that way…- her voice was sad and honest.  
- You always were and always will be the only one I look at, this way. We should put those things in the past…I'm sorry I'm always talking about how we were friends and how I'm having a hard time believing we're more than that now…It's my fault.  
- It's not a fault. It's a feeling. I feel it too…- a light smile formed on her lips. - It's weird, like you said. But a good weird! And it's kinda fun…  
He smiled back and kissed her.  
- You are mine now, right? – his smile still the same.  
- I am. – She took his hands and made them touch her skin, from her breasts to her thighs. – Yours.  
His eyes followed his hands, observing every inch of skin he touched, biting his lip.  
- God…You have no idea…no idea, how much I wanted to touch you; how I wanted to make you mine. How I wanted to be yours. – he finished with a passionate kiss, to which Sakura answered.

* * *

Okay, so:  
a) USE A CONDOM OKAY? DON'T JUST RELY ON THE PILL, THIS FICTION. USE A CONDOM.  
b) It might be a bit unrealistic that they both have an orgasm at the same time, but oh well, right?  
c) Yes, Syaoran said fuck. Hurray. I think it's sexy, but it's probably not very him...he's more polite.

I think that's all, until next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

His project's mock-up was starting to look good. Wall by wall, he was getting where he wanted. He only had 5 days left to finish it, so he wasn't getting much sleep.  
The apartment was in complete silence apart from the handwork he was doing; rulers and pencils touching the desk, mouse clicks and some key slams.  
Sakura slept peaceful in his bed, spread across his side.  
She had finished her internship at the nursery and had luckily been hired full-time, so she had had to leave the cat cafe.  
Morning came, the promise of a sunny day entered the room, hitting her eyes.  
Blinking, she saw she was alone, again.  
Sakura got up, rubbing her eyes and made her way to the office, where she found him working.  
- You didn't sleep…again… - she said walking towards him, her voice still sleepy. – It's so cold when you're not there…I don't like it…  
He gave a light smile and put the pencil down.  
- You're up…what time is it? – he asked, putting his arm around her.  
- I don't know…but you have to sleep.  
Syaoran rested his head on her body, eyes fighting to stay open.  
She kissed his head, caressing his face.  
- You have time, you can finish this later…but you really have to get some rest.  
- Will you keep me company? It's Saturday, after all.  
She grabbed his hand and started to pull him in a very childish and sleepy way.  
- I got it, I got it…I'm going.  
He let himself fall on the bed, his eyes shutting when his head came in contact with the pillow.  
Sakura covered him with the blankets and joined him.  
- I love you… - she whispered while observing his peaceful expression, taking some hair away from his eyes.  
He made an effort to open his eyes and gave her a smile.  
- Come here…  
She leaned completely against him, his arm over her waist.  
- I love you too Sakura.  
Her lips gently touched his and that was enough to make them happy.  
- Sleep well…

-x-

He blinked his eyes, noticing an empty pillow beside him. Outside lamp light telling him it was already dark and he got out of bed, searching his apartment for his best friend.  
She wasn't there. A small sadness took over him. Should he call her? She was always there, it was only fair that she went home to be with her dad and have some personal space.  
Besides, he hadn't been there for her that much lately, because of his work.  
He took a shower, ate a sandwich and went back to work.  
The mock up would only take a few more hours, so after that he would be finally free from all that pressure and hopefully, his teachers would like it.  
It was 10 p.m. and he heard the front door close.  
Sakura came in the office and greeted him with her generous smile as always.  
- Hi!  
- Hey – he answered, getting up to put his arms around her. – I confess I was a little worried when I woke up…  
- I'm sorry…I went home and took care of some things...  
- No, no need to apologize. I know…and you're always around. It's selfish of me…  
- It's not selfish…- she said, her lips getting closer to his.  
- It's not? – he asked in a low voice, not moving an inch.  
- No…You want me near you and I happen to want the same…so...it's not selfish. – her lips almost touching his.  
- How near? – he teased, with a smirk on his lips, the grip of his hands getting stronger.  
- I don't know…you tell me...- she teased back.  
In the frame of a second, her lips were glued to his as was her body to his.  
He pinned her against the wall, the grip of his hands creating a fire inside of her; his tongue dancing with hers and low groans coming from their throats.  
- As good as this is…I have to get back to work…- he said, frustration in his voice.  
- I love how focused you are…I'm so easily distracted. – she smiled.  
- I love the way you get easily distracted. – he smiled back, giving her a long kiss on the cheek. – Just a few more hours and this will be finished and I'll be all yours.  
Sakura smiled and left the office, leaving him to his project.

-x-

- Sakura! – he called searching everywhere in the house and finally finding her asleep in his bed. – Oh…nevermind then.  
He looked at his watch; 8:40 a.m. Of course she would be sleeping.  
Syaoran was too hyped to sleep. He decided to make some french toast for their breakfast and wait for her to wake up.  
An hour passed and he patiently laid in the couch waiting for her.  
- Hey…- she greeted, still half asleep, laying on top of him, resting her head on his chest.  
- 'Morning sleepy head…  
His hands grabbed her bum, which made her look at him and crawl a little bit so that her face could be near his.  
- I finished my project.  
- You did?  
- Yes. I also made french toast for breakfast.  
- You diiiiid? – she asked sounding like a child. He only nodded. – You're the best boyfriend in existence!  
He laughed and took her lips on his, his hands still caressing her bum.  
- Show me the mockup!  
They both got up from the couch and ran to the office.  
- There it is. – he said pointing with his hand and letting it meet his body again.  
With her eyes laid on it, she approached it and observed every wall and little window. Every tree that he had planted, the colours and the very perfection of his work. He was very dedicated to everything he put his hands on. And he was a perfectionist, too.  
- I love it. I really do…It's a beautiful, beautiful house…- she said with a tender smile.  
- Really? – noticeable relief in his voice.  
- Yes…and, I think you've outdone yourself. – she finished, giving him a bright smile.  
He put his arms around her and lift her from the ground.  
- Thank you! I think you were the source of my inspiration.  
- Was I? – she giggled.  
- You were. Definitely. You and your kisses, and your hips and your caramel hair and those green eyes… - he said, his eyes showing even more than his words.  
She kissed him. Not a hungry kiss, a rather calm kiss. A thank you kiss. A I love you kiss.  
- Well…I think you don't need me to make beautiful things like this. You have it in yourself. – she said lovingly after breaking the kiss.  
He hid his face on her chest, still holding her in the air.  
- I love you so god damn much Sakura…  
- And I love you…  
He suddenly let her on the floor.  
- Let's eat!  
She gave him a big smile.  
- Yes!

* * *

Yes, I know this is the shortest chapter so far.  
But that's because the next chapter will be the last one.  
That's right.  
Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

Syaoran stood near his project's mockup, explaining the concept to his teachers and answering their questions.  
They examined the mockup while reading parts of the project itself.  
Deep down, even though Sakura had said she loved it, he was afraid it wasn't good enough.  
- Li-san, you won't have to wait for your grade.  
His whole body stiffened and he swallowed hard.  
- I can see you in this. – his teacher said, pointing momentarily to the piece. – It has your signature. I like it a lot. I'd seen you in some of your other pieces, but this one is different.  
You'll go far, as long as you keep being you. This being said…you are officially an architect. Not just any architect, but a great one.  
His eyes lit up and he almost couldn't hide the excitement.  
- Thank you! Thank you so much!  
They simply gave him an honest smile.

-x-

Sakura noticed a delicious smell as soon as she closed the door of his apartment.  
Walking to the kitchen, she found a set table and a busy Syaoran.  
- Hey!  
- Oh hi! – he said, turning his face to give her a smile.  
She walked to him and gave him a longstanding kiss, which made him leave the food he was stirring to give her full attention.  
- What are you making? It smells soooo good.  
- Well hm, my first try at making your favourite dish. I called Fujitaka-san and asked him for the recipe…- he explained, slightly embarrassed.  
- Really? But why? – there was noticeable joy in her voice.  
- I just felt like it. Besides, we are celebrating.  
- OH RIGHT! I forgot for a moment. So it went well? You passed? They liked it?  
- You're looking at an architect. – he stated, a happy and proud expression in his face.  
She jumped on him, her arms over his shoulders, hugging him so tight he laughed.  
- I'm so happy for you! SO so happy! Congratulations! I mean…you wanted this so badly and you're so good at it and…I'm just so happy for you…  
- Thank you.  
He kissed her cheek closing his eyes, then kissed the corner of her lips and finally his lips were taken by hers in a gentle kiss.  
His hands grabbing her by the waist, their kiss getting more intense.  
- If the food burns, I'll blame it on you…for being so distracting. – he smirked, resuming the stirring.  
- I'll take a shower then. I'll be right back.

-x-

He knocked on the bathroom door, getting a little worried that something had happened in there.  
- Sakura? Is there something wrong? May I come in? – he said, hand on the door handle.  
- Sure…  
She was sitting on the closed toilet, wrapped in a towel, wet hair and a subtle sad expression.  
- Hey….what's wrong? Why are you sitting here like this? You'll get a cold…- he was crouching in front of her, his hand caressing her upper arm.  
- Don't worry, I'm okay…it's just something that bothers me…  
- Something that bothers you? What? Was it something I said or…?  
- No no no! Nothing to do with you! It's about me…my body…- she said, lowering her head.  
- Your body? What's wrong with your body? – he asked like it didn't make any sense.  
She got up from the toilet, almost making him fall behind, stood in front of the mirror, took off her towel and dropped it on the counter. Her cheeks got a pretty shade of red, his did too.  
By now, he had seen her naked a lot, but her body always looked more beautiful each time.  
- Stretch marks. – she stated in a hard and low tone, while pointing to her sides, bum and thighs.  
His eyebrows went up.  
- … Are you serious?  
- Also, my breasts have them too. And they are small.  
He stood up and messed his hair a little.  
- Sakura…do you think I care? I mean, about those things. Things that I had actually never noticed because they are part of your skin and it's just…normal. I probably have those too.  
He unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans in a way she'd always find sexy, pushed his underwear aside a bit and pointed.  
- Is it this that you're talking about?  
She looked at the sides of his hips and the side of his bum, he had them too.  
The look on her face was still sad, but she didn't say a word.  
- Do you love me less now? Is this a turn off?  
- N-no…of course not…  
He buttoned up and took her face on his hands.  
- It's just skin being…skin. It can burn, itch, stretch, get tanned, get scars that last a lifetime…but it's just skin. – there was a pause, his eyes were caring and sincere. – I didn't know you worried about these things…  
- Well…I'm a girl…- she wouldn't look at him.  
- Guys worry about things like that too, we just don't talk about it as much. Also…your breasts are not small.  
Her eyes finally met his, their cheeks still a bit red.  
- To be honest, I don't know what to tell you to make you feel better…because I can't understand your point of view. You're just stunning to me…I was trying to avoid the word perfect because it can lead you to unrealistic expectations of yourself, but… I do think you're perfect. In my eyes, my opinion, my heart, you are perfect. And that includes your breasts.  
She gave a little embarrassed smile.  
- And you could be covered in stretch marks from head to toes, I wouldn't care. You would still be you and I'd still love you the exact same way.  
He let go a deep sigh and his lips leaned on hers in a soft but long kiss.  
- Promise me you'll be kinder to yourself…  
She nodded, almost like a child.  
- I'm glad I came to check on you…I guess, sooner or later, I'd notice these issues, but the sooner you see there's nothing wrong with you, the better…- he gave her a warm smile. -  
Thank you for opening up…I'd seriously never figure it out on my own…  
Sakura hugged him, head on his chest.  
- I'm the one who has to thank you, for being so honest with me and cheering me up.  
Syaoran smiled with his arms around her, realizing that her skin was getting cold and with goosebumps. He grabbed a smaller towel, put it on her head and started to dry her hair with gentle movements.  
- I love you...- she said, looking at him.  
He stopped and stared at her; he then slowly leaned over, pulling her to him by the waist and kissed her forehead.  
- I love you too, you silly girl…- he paused, a smile on his lips, his eyes set on hers. - Now, go get some clothes on, you can't get a cold!  
She gave him a warm smile and a peck on the lips, and went to get dressed.

-x-

He wasn't eating much, mostly playing with his food, as if his mind was elsewhere.  
- The food is great…almost as good as my dad's. – she teased.  
He came back to himself and gave her a smile.  
- You're not really eating…  
- Ah…it was too hot for me. – he said, eating a forkful.  
- You seem a bit distracted…Is it because of what I told you before?  
- No, no…not at all. – he swallowed. – Hm… I forgot to tell you another thing. I got a place at a good office. My teachers applied for me and told me today.  
Her eyes widened.  
- You…you have a job! – she said, surprise on her voice.  
- Yes, I think so…I'm meeting them tomorrow.  
- These are great news! Why didn't you tell me this earlier?  
- I got distracted...- he gave her a smirk.  
She giggled.

-x-

She was laying comfortable in his arms, the beat of his heart soothing her and his fingers caressing her head.  
- What are you thinking? – she asked innocently, breaking the long silence.  
It took him a while to answer, but the beat of his heart didn't change.  
- Stuff…  
- I will….bake cookies for you tomorrow if you tell me! – she tried.  
He chuckled.  
- Trading my thoughts for burnt cookies is not that great of a deal…  
Her hand hit his chest and he laughed again.  
- Oh come on…it's not faaaaiir…  
The next second, she was pinned against the bed with him on top of her.  
His eyes observing her expression as if she were something new.  
His lips brushed against hers, sending chills through her body.  
Impatient, she grasped his lips not moving for a few seconds and released them.  
Both opened their eyes.  
- You know that work I presented this morning…? That you liked so much…? – he asked, between kisses on her neck.  
- Yes…  
He faced her.  
- I designed it thinking of you…  
She looked at him a bit surprised.  
- Thinking of us, more precisely.  
- Aww…  
Her hand reached his face, tracing his lips and his skin. He closed his eyes like if he was gathering courage.  
- Maybe…maybe I'm being too rushed but…- he sucked his lip. – Will you marry me?  
Her eyes widened in shock.  
His were kind with a hint of fear.  
She blinked and swallowed hard.  
- Is this…? Are you…serious?  
- I am…  
As soon as he spoke he almost had his neck broken by the strength of her hug.  
She squealed.  
- Yes Syaoran! Of course I want to marry you! Yes yes yes!  
He laughed, filled with happiness, relief and anxiety all together.  
- I know that we've only been dating for a month now, but…that's nothing compared to how long we've been loving each other, is it?  
- No…I don't care how long we've been dating…to me it feels new and old at the same time and I just…don't care. I want to be with you forever.  
His lips landed on hers but were soon interrupted.  
- Can we have a cat?! – she asked, her eyes glowing with joy.  
He chuckled.  
- Sure…two…three…a dog…a hamster…we can have whatever you want.  
- And…kids…?  
- At least 2. Minimum! – he said as happy as she was.  
His forehead leaned on hers and he sighed.  
- I'm the happiest person alive.  
- That makes us two, then. – she gave him a beautiful smile.  
- I love you. A lot.  
- I love you too…  
Their lips met and didn't separate for a long time.  
It seemed that would be a long night.

**the end.**

* * *

Okaaaaaay! FINISHED! woooooooooo

ok, don't be mad at me. I know I only gave you 2 sex scenes, you can hate me.  
I just didn't feel like making yet another sex scene.  
I hope everyone enjoyed it.  
Now, on to new fics!  
Reviews are very welcome!


End file.
